


Don't Read Me

by castiel_in_his_cell



Series: r i d i c u l o u s      f a i t h [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Young Dean, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_in_his_cell/pseuds/castiel_in_his_cell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon brings Dean on his first trip the library, Dean rarely goes the the library afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Read Me

Dean waits for him. He’s sitting on a park bench, right where they both were just the day before, waiting. It’s a Sunday afternoon, and his father thinks Dean has went to play with the other children, in a way, he’s not wrong. Dean scampers out of the house in excitement to meet Simon.

Ever since Dean has stopped referring to him as Mr. Rodgers, the man seems more human. Before, he used to be the man living down the road from Dean. He used to be the man who had brought Dean Casserole. He used to be the man who comforted Dean. But now he is something that has an identity regardless to his relation to Dean. And the child sees that he has needs, hopes and dreams of his own, and that his entire existence is not just present for Dean. He seems human.

It’s a colder autumn day, and the orange leaves have just begun to swing off trees in the soft sunlight glinting through the gaps between the branches. Dean swings his legs impatiently, back and forth effortlessly, for his shoes don’t touch the ground.

There are a few people about. Like an old man feeding pigeons, a lady walking her dog, some people sitting on the grass. A family. Dean watches in awe, but doesn’t seem to feel any despair or anger. He just stares at them in a trance without emotion, as if the idea of family is so distant that he can no longer even fathom what it feels like. Finally, out from behind the trees, Dean sees Simon strolling towards him, and grinning from ear to ear.

“Simon!” Dean exclaims.

“Hey buddy!” 

“Where are we going today?”

An amused smirk streaks across Simon’s face.

“You’ll see.”

They walk across the street and a couple blocks down. They arrive at a dark brown building, and stroll inside.

It’s not a very large library, but to Dean, it’s huge. Smooth oak shelfs lined the walls, as tufts of dust sat in front of old books that haven’t been pulled out in a long time. Their history and oldness are fascinating to Dean. There are a couple desks, and chairs, where no one but the shy and the elderly escape to this quiet thinking space. 

“Look, it’s a cavern of stories.”

Dean looks around. Unamused. To him, the library is only some place nerds go.

“But their not real, so what’s the point?” He retorts.

“Well, some are not, but some are. There’s fiction, and non-ficton. You see, everyone has a story, even you.”

“I don’t think anyone would like to read my story…it’s quite scary.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

Dean looks at him suspiciously, wondering what he means. Does Simon have a story too? But Dean’s youthful and short attention span leads him to skip past the thought. He looks up in childish alertness and curiosity, like a rabbit tracking a new scent.

Immediately, he pulls a comic book from a nearby shelf. It reads ‘Captain America #8 Winter Soldier: Part 1 ’. 

“That’s a classic, used to read them all the time when I was younger.” Simon whispers over to him.

Dean opens the first page of the book, and begins to read.

Not long after, he is drawn into the mystery, even though he doesn’t know what half the words mean. He marvels at the feeling. To experience a hero’s life is a dream come true. Especially the one of Steve Rodgers.

Turning page after page, he sits and loses all sense of time. 

While reading, he realises the library is the place where he didn’t have to be Dean Winchester anymore, because he concluded that being Dean Winchester sucked. Here, he doesn’t have to deal with the weight on his shoulders, or take orders from his dad, or have to mourn over his mom. It was the perfect form of blessed escapism. 

Except for one thing. Not being Dean Winchester meant losing the one thing Dean had.

Sam.

Dean slams the book shut in freight. Even the very thought of living without Sam scares the living daylight out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is apart of the series: 'Ridiculous Faith', which will be finished soon ;) (credits to my 'idea guy' Dione Hodges)


End file.
